Clean Slate Unresolved
by hiddenloner
Summary: Kim never regained her full memories at the end of the clean slate episode, what happens next for Team Possible
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Life goes on**

_I don't own Kim Possible or any associated characters their all owned by Disney, any comments compliments or complaints, let me know. _

Ron was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch by himself he was still feeling down that Kim didn't remember their relationship. It had been about two weeks since the mission where they stopped Drakken and Shego on that military train and Kim still didn't remember.

It wasn't her fault, Ron knew this all too well but it still hurt him that she remembered everything else but their relationship "at least she remembers our friendship, I don't know what I'd do if she didn't remember that" Ron thought.

He decided that for their friendship he'd stop trying to get Kim to remember that they are boyfriend and girlfriend; he could tell Kim was getting annoyed so he dropped it and hoped she'd remember with time.

Kim had to go to an environmental group meeting at the start of lunch and had just arrived at the cafeteria when she saw Ron, he looked absolutely despondent, she asked him about it a few days ago, but he denied that anything was wrong but obviously for him things weren't alright.

She wondered what was bothering him so she went up to him and said "Ron, what's wrong, don't tell everything's fine because I know it's not" Ron looked at her and said "Kim, I'm fine ok, I was just thinking was all" Kim snorted and said "thinking huh, does it hurt".

Her joke was supposed to help lighten the mood but Ron if anything looked even more despondent, she started to feel worried as she thought "whatever's bugging him it's serious, but what is it?".

Soon the bell rang and they headed to English class, the teacher was handing back the assignments that had just been graded, Kim saw hers and saw that she got an A-, pleased with herself she tried to look at Ron's grade when he put his assignment under his books.

Kim was shocked; Ron always showed her his grades "why was he so distant lately?" she decided to pull out her favorite and most powerful weapon, the puppy dog pout and while using it said to Ron, "Ron, show me what you got, please".

Ron didn't even bother to resist, this was making him feel worse, although Kim had no idea had bad this was affecting him, he started remembering the times she used it on their dates when she wanted something, he grabbed his assignment and handed it to Kim.

Kim thought he got a F and that's why he was hiding it but when she saw that he had a A, she was surprised, he got a higher grade than her, apart from home ec, this never happened, but she realized that Ron had been working a lot harder at school and was even on the football team now, whatever changed in him, it was making him work hard.

Kim noticed how he wasn't gloating or anything, she was sure that if he had gotten a higher grade he'd make sure to gloat about it to her constantly, but instead he hid it from her, Ron was definitely more mature than he used to be.

Soon the class ended, Kim had to go to cheer practice while Ron had football practice, they spent about an hour at their respective practices before they bumped into each other near the entrance of the school.

"Hey Ron, want to go to Bueno Nacho" Kim asked, Ron looked at his watch and sighed as he said "I'd like to but I got to work tonight" Kim thought for a minute and asked "when do you work Thursdays Ron" Ron sighed and said "I took the extra shift from someone so they could attend a funeral" Kim nodded and they went their separate ways.

Kim went to club Banana, she saw her friend Monique standing at the counter and before Kim could say anything "Kim, can you please work today, one of the other girls just called in sick" Kim nodded, she thought she could use the extra money for something special and she wanted to talk to Monique.

Kim and Monique were at the counter, it was nearing closing time and the mall was starting to empty, they had stocked the shelves and nearly packed everything up for the night, so they started talking about things that weren't fashion related.

"Hey Mon, have you noticed that Ron seems different lately" Kim asked, Monique had indeed noticed how distant Ron was becoming and knew exactly why he was, she felt a little guilty when she didn't try help him a few weeks ago when Kim had just lost her memory, but if she mentioned it now it could be taken as something different.

"Uh sorry Kim, I have no idea, doesn't he tell you everything" Monique said, Kim sighed before saying "I guess that used to be true but now I had to use the puppy dog pout just to see what grade he got in English today" Monique was stunned, she knew Ron was being distant but didn't think it was that serious.

They were then discussing boys "so Kim, who are you crushing on now" Monique asked, she was curious who would get Kim's attention now that she didn't remember her relationship with Ron.

Kim sighed and said "to be honest Mon, no one, for some reason I feel like I've dated the best guy on earth and no else could compare, but I don't know who that was" Monique nodded and thought "she remembers that but not any details about her and Ron, no wonder he seems so down".

Finally it was closing time and they headed home, Kim walked in the door and sat down on the couch, her parents were also in the room and they both noticed how Kim looked a little sad and lost.

"Kimmie, what's the matter" her mother asked Kim sighed and said "It's Ron mom, he becoming so distant with me, he doesn't talk to me as much as he used to but I don't know why" Kim lowered her head and Kim's mother noticed the guilty look on her husband's face, but decided to asked about it after Kim left.

Soon Kim had some dinner and went to her room to do some homework then bed, deciding it was time to ask Kim's mom said to her husband "James, why do you look like you've done something you shouldn't".

He looked at her and asked "Ann what makes you think that?" Ann sighed and said "I noticed your guilty look James, when Kimmie mentioned Ron, and I want to know why" James sighed but didn't say anything, but he looked at something that was near the T.V.

Turning around she saw a DVD, labeled Kim's memory jumpstart disk, James tried to sneak out of the room when Ann said suddenly "don't even think about it, sit back down" her tone allowed for no argument and James knew he was busted.

Ann had never seen what was on this DVD so she put it on and watched through it, once it was done, she was horrified, she figured out why James looked so guilty and boy did he deserve to as well.

"Why isn't there anything about Kim's relationship with Ron on here James?" Ann asked, James started stuttering incoherent words when Ann demanded again "why" again James didn't say anything.

Ann thought she had the answer "is this because you rather your daughter not to be dating at all" the look in James eyes told her this was exactly why he done this, he done it as a spur of a moment thing, his protective father side just overpowered him at the time and he hung his head in shame.

Ann sighed in frustration and came to a realization she said "no wonder Ron's distancing himself" James looked at her confused so she continued "he's probably so depressed that she doesn't remember and to help deal with the pain he's staying away from her because being around her brings the memories of their relationship, which they don't have any more thanks to you".

"Do you think we should tell Ron?" James asked, Ann thought for a moment then said "no, that wouldn't help, while I do think Ron deserves to know, knowing that you did that would probably make him distance himself even further from Kim, probably to the point when their friendship ends"

James sighed, he couldn't believe in a moment of stupidity he done something so foolish, but what really bugged him was that he wasn't the one who paid the ultimate price, it was Kim and Ron, they had everything to lose and nothing to gain from this and with the consequences of his actions in front of him, he felt worse and hope this got fixed and soon.

Kim couldn't sleep, she was worried how Ron was acting, they had been best friends for thirteen years but now he seemed to be avoiding her, she was sure of it somehow, she didn't know what he was hiding but she was determined to find out.

Ron sat on his bed, thinking about all the couples he'd seen at work earlier, it reminded him what he had with Kim and how that was gone now, thanks to Dr Drakken and Shego, he wished he could go back in time and stopped Kim from grabbing that device which caused all this, he noticed how he was not around Kim as much and decided, if I want her friendship I got to act like normal, I've hidden my emotions for years I can keep doing that now, he made his resolution and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The resolution of a friend**

_I don't own Kim Possible or any associated characters, they are all owned by Disney, if you have any comments, compliments or comments let me know. _

Ron stopped at the Possible household to walk to school with Kim, they done this for so many years it felt natural to him, Ann opened the door and saw Ron who said "hey mrs dr P, is Kim ready?".

Ann said "she be down in a minute Ron, come in" Ron walked in and waited near the stairs for Kim, while waiting he remembered some of the things that happened in the past, he tried to remember things from their friendship and not from them dating as this brought a sharp pain to his heart.

Ann noticed Ron didn't look as comfortable as he normally did and knowing why she could only sigh and continue to be annoyed at James for putting them through this, but she did notice something out of character for Ron, he seemed so tired, Kim walked down the stairs and saw Ron which brought a small smile to her face "at least he's not downright avoiding me" and Ann noted that Ron seemed more energetic when Kim arrived but thought it seemed so fake compared to how he normally was.

Ron saw Kim smile and smiled back, he wasn't assuming however that she had her memories back, he felt like he gotten crushed to many times for hoping she did, by not expecting her to have her memories back, it lessened the pain he felt slightly, and as her best friend he always said he'd have her back and he intended to keep that promise.

Soon after a little breakfast they were walking to school, Kim was happy that Ron joined them for breakfast; it was like things were back to normal except Ron wasn't speaking much which was a little unusual for him so Kim asked "Are you sure nothing's bothering you Ron".

Ron looked at her and said "yes everything's fine KP, why do you think something's wrong anyway"

Kim sighed then said "because Ron, you seem to not talk to me much anymore, you're taking extra shifts at work, you took like three last week Ron, and you look so depressed and it worries me that my best friend is like that".

Ron smiled slightly "KP, why wouldn't I want to talk to you, you're my best friend, and I'm taking extra shifts because I could do with the money, I was thinking of buy a car so I'm saving up and I'm not depressed, I'm just a little tired that's all" Ron hated lying to Kim even half lying which he just done still bugged him.

He decided that maybe if he focused on achieving something it might lessen the pain he felt within his heart so he started saving for a car of his own. Kim said "I guess I can see why you want your own car Ron, I mean with your scooter dying and all" Ron rocket powered scooter had also died giving him another reason why he wanted a car.

Kim smiled and said "but if you do get a car Ron, promise me unless it's raining that you still walk with me to school".

Ron smiled even more and said "sure KP, I like walking to school with you anyway" Kim felt relieved their friendship didn't seem as in bad shape after all as she as first feared.

It was another boring day at school for Ron but he worked hard, he picked up some of Kim's habits of working hard in school and when she lost her memory he not only kept them he worked harder in the hopes the she remember something from his hard work, at least that was until it felt like second nature to him.

Ron and Felix were sitting in the cafeteria, again Kim was in another meeting Ron didn't catch which one it was today, they were talking about the usual, Zombie mayhem and how the latest game had improved graphics and game play.

Ron and Felix also had their nacho eating contest which Ron won, once they were done they got talking about Kim and how Ron seemed depressed, well Felix was anyway, he asked "what are you going to do Ron; you can't keep doing this forever".

Ron answered "I can, her happiness is more important than mine". Kim and Monique sat down at the table with them, Kim had heard Ron say that and wondered who they were talking about while both Felix and Ron jumped, they were too involved in their conversation to notice them until they sat down.

Kim thought "does Ron have a crush on someone, I wonder who it is" and said "Ron, your happiness is just as important as anyone else's".

Felix and Monique exchanged looks when Kim said that as they both thought "to Ron, Kim's happiness is more important than anyone else's, how funny for Kim to say that"

Kim missed their look and asked Ron "so who is she". Ron didn't know what to say so he tried to change the subject, both Felix and Monique knew the answer to Kim's question and why Ron was avoiding it.

Kim was about to ask again when Jessica Parks, a girl on the prom committee came up to Kim and asked "Kim can I talk to you for a few minutes about the music for the prom?" Kim nodded and they walked away.

Ron sighed and put his head on the table, Monique said to Ron "Kim seems to think you're avoiding her Ron, what the deal with that".

Ron sighed again and looked at her, the pain evident in his eyes "I guess I've been doing it without thinking, she is the best thing to happen to me ever and now she can't remember it, and now any time I'm near her I'm constantly reminded of what we had but don't have anymore" he explained in a somber tone.

Monique and Felix both looked at him pitying, Felix had known that Ron was little more than a emotional wreck, he just hid it really well, Monique began to realize how bad the pain for Ron actually was, she thought he been holding up ok all things considering but now she saw that he was a wreck."Ron, this is insane, you can't keep this up, look at you you're a wreck" Felix said concerned.

Ron closed his eyes for a second then he said "I have to Felix, for Kim's sake, do you realize what would happen if I would just ignore her completely or told her about this".

Monique said "We know you love Kim very much but this is wrong Ron, you shouldn't suffer like this".

"Like I said to Felix, her happiness is more important than mine and if being her friend makes her happy, so be it, I'll be her friend, just like it's always been" Ron stated.

Monique smiled and said to him "Kim's lucky to have you Ron, and it all work out in the end don't worry".

Ron sighed and said "I hope so, I sincerely hope so" Ron then stood up and said "I'm going to clear my head".

Felix and Monique nodded and Ron left "this isn't fair, Ron's a good guy he shouldn't have to go through this" Felix said.

Monique nodded and said "he doesn't deserve this, but what amazes me this that he can go on with all the pain he's feeling".

Felix agreed then said "but I wonder how long he'll last, he's already starting to show the pain externally, next thing will be that he let it all out, most likely in the wrong way".

Ron was walking around the halls, he found that this helped when he felt down, a kind of mediation that he could do at school.

A few bullies stood in front of him and one of them pushed Ron, Ron stumbled back a step then said "just leave me alone I'm not in the mood" Ron just wanted to be left alone, not deal with any of this at the moment.

Kim had seen Ron get pushed and was going to step in, she was worried when she saw no teachers around and Kim thought "figures whenever Ron does something wrong Mr. Barkin always there to give him detention but when he gets bullied he's never around".

The bully who pushed Ron laughed and pushed him again "or what? you'll run of and get that crazy Possible girl to beat us up" no one noticed Ron's eyes flash blue for a second when he punched the bully in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out, everyone was stunned and Ron walked away still with a stoic expression on his face.

Ron had gotten down to the other end of the hall when he heard a voice from behind him a voice he knew well, it was Kim's, he turned and smiled at her.

"Hey KP what's up" Ron said in a false happy tone, Kim just assumed it was because he was annoyed at that bully how insulted her

"Nothing much, I saw what happened Ron" Kim said

Ron sighed and said "I guess I shouldn't have let my temper loose like that huh"

"Not much you can do about it now I guess, anyway I was wondering want to go to Bueno Nacho after school? It's been a while since we've last gone" Kim said while thinking "I miss that we haven't been as close as in the past" she decided to not go on about the fight because it wasn't his fault the fight started.

Ron's smiled as he said "sure KP, I met you after school" Kim smiled and walked of, Ron's smiled dropped and he sighed the instant she was out of sight.

After school Kim saw Ron walk up towards her and smile at her, she smiled back but was worried, she knew Ron was good at hiding things and if it was serious wouldn't talk about until he was ready, but she could tell something was wrong, thirteen years of friendship allowed Kim to know that, his eyes seemed to have no life in them, she was about to say something when the Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim pulled it out said "what's the sitch Wade".

"Kim its Drakken and Shego they stole the plans for a laser from a top secret lap in Washington"

Ron mused aloud "can't have been that top secret if Drakken found it"

Kim shook her head and asked "what's the laser do Wade?"

Wade shrugged and said "they wouldn't tell me just that they need the plans back"

Kim sighed and said "set us up a ride Wade to meet us at my house in twenty minutes" before signing off and she and Ron went to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When pushed too far**

_I don't own Kim Possible or any associated characters, they are all owned by Disney, if you have any comments, compliments or complaints let me know._

Kim and Ron were heading to Drakken's latest lair; they reviewed what information Wade could gather on the lair, once they had discussed their game plan Ron got up "where are you going Ron?" Kim asked, she remembered the last few missions he got and went by himself and appeared just before she was going to look for him.

Ron shrugged and said "nowhere Kim, just thought I stretch my legs a little" before walking off before Kim could say anything, Kim sighed and thought "things seemed a lot better earlier but I guess not, I'm really worried about him".

Ron walked to near the end of the plane into the cargo hold, he was going to mediate he needed to unwind and focus his mind, knowing that they were going up against Drakken and Shego, Ron decided he need to relax, he still held them responsible for the grief he had to go through because they had to steal some stupid memory restoring machine.

Finding a secluded place he sat down and began to mediate, soon Ron felt calmer, he thought of his current circumstance, he longed to tell Kim how he felt but couldn't find the courage to, she only remembered him as her best friend, and there was nothing he could do about it, if he nagged at her she snap and he'd lose her friendship as well.

"Kim's the most important person in the world to me and like I said to Mon and Felix her happiness is more important than mine" he'd thought about talking to Kim's parents to see if they had any idea why Kim still didn't remember, surely Kim's mom could have a few ideas but he brushed idea aside because he didn't what Kim to accidently overhear, that would be awkweird

Kim got up and decided to look for Ron, he couldn't have gotten too far on this plane it was only a small one, she searched all over the plane, in the cockpit, the bathrooms until she found him in the cargo hold.

She saw him sitting in the Lotus position with his eyes closed, he looked at peace and it could have been mistaken that he was asleep, Kim walked up to him and asked "Ron, why are sitting in the cargo hold?" Ron opened his eyes and looked at Kim.

Fortunately for Ron he was spared thinking of an explanation when a voice over the intercom said "we're approaching the drop site, two minutes and closing, they snapped into action grabbing their parachutes and soon were freefalling to Drakken's lair.

They landed on the ground, Kim with the grace of a gymnast and Ron not so graceful but he landed on his feet, "c'mon Ron let's stop Drakken and go home" Ron nodded and followed Kim; he wanted to go home as well.

They were sneaking in and so far hadn't been detected when they came to a hall with halls going off to the left and right, Kim thought for a moment and said "go right Ron, I'll go left, use the Kimmunicator if you find something" Ron nodded and went right while Kim went left.

Kim was walking down the hall when she saw a staircase, going up the stairs, she saw a door with a keypad requiring a number combination she pulled out her Kimmunicator and asked Wade if he could hack it for her.

Wade started to hack the keypad and within a minute had hacked the device, Kim walked into the room when the door closed behind her, she couldn't open it, "Wade what happened" Kim asked.

Wade looked at the plans he obtained and said in a shocked voice "Kim that's a cell".

Ron had headed right and went through a door when he suddenly wished he went left, Drakken and Shego were in the room and they noticed him, the door behind him closed, he had nowhere to go "ah the buffoon, where is Kim Possible?" Drakken asked.

Kim looked around, she thought she heard Drakken's voice when she saw the room had a observation window and speakers in the roof, she figured Drakken did this so if he caught them they could watch him achieve world domination without being able to stop him last minute, looking out it she saw something that nearly caused her heart to stop, Ron was stuck in there with Drakken and Shego.

Ron was nervous, he knew if Shego wanted to, he be toast within thirty seconds, that was if he was lucky but instead she decided to taunt him "Buffoon where's your girlfriend, oh wait she doesn't remember that anymore" Shego said and her and Drakken started laughing while Ron started to be overwhelmed by his emotions.

Kim had heard Shego's comment and was surprised, Kim knew she didn't have all her memories back but she had most of them she went to the window and started to listen, intending to find out more.

Ron's verbal torture continued as Shego said "I bet she remembers but didn't want to be with you so she says she doesn't remember" Ron lowered his head; he could feel the tears coming from his eyes but did nothing to stop them

Drakken added harshly "who could ever love you buffoon, you follow her like a dog and that's what you are" to Ron, this was torture to him, the cruelest torture to him that anyone could have devised.

Drakken continued "you're not good enough to lick dirt from her shoes buffoon, why she would want to date you let alone be friends with you is a mystery no genius could ever solve" Shego noticed the Ron was crying.

"Uh, Dr D, maybe you should stop now, look at him he's a wreck" Shego said, for some reason she felt a tinge of sympathy for him, Dr Drakken looked at Ron intently and it was obvious to anyone that he was indeed a wreck, but Drakken soon had a wicked look on his face.

Shego noticed the wicked look and asked "what are you going to do, I bet he won't even put up a fight at this point".

Drakken said to her "I will make him pay for stopping my Diablo scheme, I had Kim Possible beat, but because of the buffoon here she was able to win".

Drakken turned to Ron and asked "You know why no villain bothers to use your name buffoon?" he paused before continuing "it's because that's what you are, a buffoon, I know it, Shego knows it even Kim Possible knows it, why do you think she doesn't 'remember' about you two, it's because she doesn't like you, she only keeps you around because you're dumb enough to be willing to sacrifice your life".

Kim saw the pained expression on Ron's face and was getting furious at Drakken, Drakken was hurting her best friend, she knew Ron had always been bullied and mocked by people and was mostly used to it, but this, this was just cruel, this was the same as kicking a guy while he's down, although in Ron's case it's kicking a guy whose down and having trouble breathing.

Ron didn't say or do anything, he was too depressed, all the pain was attacking him at once and it took all his strength to not curl into a ball. Shego sighed and said to Drakken "Dr D, just chuck him in a cell, he's not going to do anything".

Drakken thought for a moment then said "but if I do that Shego, Kim Possible might 'forget' to rescue him and we'd been stuck with him and I don't like being around buffoons for too long" Kim never knew Drakken could be so cruel, Ron was a wreck and he kept going, and Ron took all this abuse and didn't say or do anything because he was too depressed.

Shego began to wonder where Kim was, surely she be here any minute, she thought she point this out to Drakken so he'd focus again "Dr. D, princess will be here in a minute maybe we should get ready" Shego said.

Dr Drakken thought for a minute before his wicked smile returned he said "don't you see Kim Possible isn't coming, she made the buffoon come here so she could be rid of him, actually that's quite clever".

Kim felt helpless, she walked right into this cell, which she couldn't escape from and now she was witness to see her best friend have his spirit and hearted crushed to a million pieces, she wanted to help Ron but she couldn't figure out how.

Drakken was laughing at the defeated look on Ron's face, he was enjoying this and wanted to savior every moment "what's wrong buffoon, you're acting like you have feelings, don't you get it buffoon, you not meant to have feelings, you're just around to put burdens on everyone one else".

Shego grabbed Ron and was going to take him to a cell, this was just cruel and inhumane and she thought he had enough, Ron didn't resist, when Drakken said "Shego, let him go, the buffoon and I aren't done talking yet".

Shego looked at him with shock and said "Dr. D this is just low, you've beaten him, let's just chuck him in a cell and be done with it".

"No, Shego not yet allow me a few last words then I will allow you to chuck him in a cell and do what you think you would enjoy to the buffoon here" Shego sighed and dropped him, Ron landed on his knees and didn't bother to get up, she thought it be best to allow Drakken to say what he wanted.

Drakken smiled and said "buffoon, you think this is bad, you just wait when Kim Possible arrives" showing him a mind control chip he said "what do you think of your precious friend acting as my personal slave, I'm sure I can think of things she be able to do when I've taken over the world" Shego knew that Drakken had said the wrong thing and now he was going to pay for it.

Disgusted by what Drakken had planned for her and how he was hurting her best friend, she knew that Drakken had done something stupid, in a minute Ron would change from a docile and defeated puppy to a raging pit bull and sure enough that was what happened.

Ron's stood up his body shaking with anger, when Drakken revealed how he planned to use Kim, the woman he loved, as his personal slave, it was an insult, an insult that would not go unpunished, he snapped, he was shaken out of his depression and a burning white anger replaced it.

Ron felt his Mystical Monkey Powers strongly now and he was willing to use them not to just protect but to hurt Drakken and anyone who got in his way, soon Ron's eyes were blue and he shouted furiously at Drakken "I won't let you do that Drakken because I'm going to snap you like a twig".

Drakken stood back in fear while Shego was concerned, she didn't think Ron would be able to do much but an angry person usually has a higher pain tolerance than normal and they usually are more determined to win fights "Stoppable stop or I will make you" Shego warned,

Ron looked at her and said "stay out of my way Shego, or you'll get what he gets" and then slowly Ron approached Drakken, Shego jumped in the way, she felt that Drakken deserved what he was going to get but he was still her boss and she was supposed to protect him.

"Surrender or I will hurt you" Shego said igniting her hands with energy, Ron kept walking forward so Shego aimed a warning shot at him, it landed just in front of him but Ron continued to walk forward "Fine you asked for it" Shego said before charging at Ron.

Ron said "fine, you first then" he ducked Shego's strike then hit Shego in the face with a punch which made her stumble back, Shego recovered quickly and rushed to attack Ron again, but all her blows were blocked or dodged, and to Shego it looked like Ron wasn't even trying Ron quickly got bored and booted Shego in the stomach sending her flying back.

Kim watched as the fight between Ron and Shego unfolded and was amazed, she seen him easily beat those bullies but this was in a new class altogether, not only was Ron countering everything Shego threw at him, he did it with such ease that it looked like he was toying with her.

Shego stood up enraged, he was going to pay for that and threw a energy blast at him which hit him in the chest but he didn't react at all, Shego was shocked and powered up her energy for an even more powerful blast and threw it at Ron, who merely swatted it away.

Shego couldn't believe it that blast should have nearly killed him and he swatted it away like it was a fly, she started shooting blast after blast at him hoping to defeat him, she didn't care if she hurt him or not, she was going to win.

Ron saw multiple energy blasts speeding towards him, so he called the Lotus Blade to him and started to block all the blast, he moved with inhuman speed that none of the blasts hit him, Shego kept shooting her energy attacks as fast as she could, but to no avail.

Soon Shego couldn't fire another shot, she exhausted herself to the point that she was finding it difficult to even stand, Kim smiled with relief but wondered how he summoned that sword, Shego stuttered "how, how did he do that?"

Ron tossed the Lotus blade into the air and it disappeared back to its home then said in a cold tone "what? Is that it? I thought you said something about hurting me, you're pathetic it looks like you can barely stand and I haven't even broken a sweat"

Before Shego could respond Ron charged at Shego and before she knew it he had already landed a knee to her stomach, he grabbed her arm and tossed her into Drakken's laser, rendering her unconscious, while Drakken groaned "I never found out what it did, curse you buffoon"

Ron turned around and gave Drakken a glare that would make event gods themselves tremble with fear, Drakken looked around and saw that Shego wasn't getting up it didn't look like she be getting up any time soon, Drakken was terrified, he created this monster and now no one could save him.

Ron slowly walked towards Drakken, and Kim was worried that he was going to kill Drakken, Ron had snapped, it looked like he lost control and now Drakken would feel the wrath of Ron's rage, Drakken stumbled back and crawled back slowly in a futile attempt to get away.

Drakken was begging for mercy; Ron didn't respond, it was like the goofy joking carefree Ron had gone away on vacation or something while this monster ran rampant in his place; Ron grabbed the hand that was holding the mind control chip.

Ron started to crush the hand and Drakken started screaming in pain, ironically he was hoping that Kim would show up right about now and save him, the pain was so great that Drakken dropped the mind control chip into Ron's hand.

Ron stopped crushing his hand and looked at the mind control chip, he just had a thought and in a cold tone said to Drakken "you like mind control chips right, how bout I use this one on you" Drakkens eyes widened "surely the buffoon wouldn't" he thought worriedly.

Ron looked at the chip again and shook his head and crushed the chip, Drakken let a sigh of relief then Ron said "you're lucky, Kim's the only reason you're not wearing that chip right now, remember that"

Kim let out a sigh of relief, she been worried that Ron would actually use the mind chip on Drakken, having been under the influence of one before, she wouldn't do that to anyone, it was a cruel fate that no one deserved, to have their free will taken away from them.

Drakken nodded, he hoped that Ron would calm down and this monster disappeared before he got hurt, Ron grabbed him by the scruff of his lab coat and said "I'm not going to use that mind chip on you but I am going to knock your lights out, I've had a really bad day and you've made it worse.

Drakken felt like he was going to wet himself with fear and actually did when Ron raised his fist, Ron smelt something and realized that Drakken had wet himself, shaking his head in disgust he said "some evil doer you are" before punching him in the head and knocking Drakken unconscious.

Ron wasn't evil he was just extremely angry and while he felt like ripping off Drakken's head he knew Kim wouldn't approve and now that Drakken wasn't a threat it didn't seem right to finish off an unconscious opponent.,

Ron pulled out his kimmunicator to find that it was only receiving static "it must be to do with this room, it worked down the hall earlier when Kim and me tested them to see if they would work" he thought, he calmed down and took a deep breath, walking up to the main computer he hit a button which would allow him to leave.

The door behind Kim opened and she figured Ron used the command to open all doors, used if the villains didn't want to be delayed escaping their lairs, she rushed to where he was, Ron was about to leave when he decided to tie up Drakken and Shego, once he was done he thought it be better if he waited and decided to wait for Kim he sat down and finally all his anger was gone leaving behind all the pain he felt, he couldn't help it he started to cry again, his anger might be gone but the pain he felt was still there.

(A/N): I'm sure some of you had some ideas what the laser did and how it would be used, Don't worry I'll reveal what the laser actually did in the next chapter, feel free to let me know what your guesses are, I'm sure there are some funny ones out there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The first steps to recovery**

_I don't own Kim Possible or any associated characters, they are all owned by Disney, if you have any comments, compliments or complaints let me know._

Kim headed as fast as she could to where Ron was, she needed to stop him before he did something drastic, having wasted no time once the door to the cell opened Kim hoped that Ron wouldn't turn back around and finish off Drakken and Shego.

When she arrived she saw Ron sitting on the ground crying, Drakken and Shego were tied up, she felt relieved that Ron didn't kill them in cold blood, she been worried that if he did, the kind gentle Ron she grew up with would be gone forever.

Ron was thinking about Drakken's words, he refused to believe that they were true, he and Kim had been best friends since they were four and although she didn't remember that they were dating, she still called him her best friend.

Still Ron never felt so vulnerable, he normally could brush of insults and the opinions of others with ease but Drakken's and Shego's words remained in his head and nothing he did or thought about could push those words away.

Kim looked at Ron tears starting to form in her eyes, she remembered Ron had always been there for her through thick and thin, always dropped everything to be with her when she needed a friend and now Ron was suffering all alone and she was the ultimate cause of this pain.

Sure it was through Drakken's and Shego's words that Ron had been broken like he had but it had been because of her that Ron had been in such a emotionally weakened state to begin with "no wonder he's been a little distant from me lately, being around me must be like having a stake constantly stabbed through his heart" Kim thought sadly.

She wondered how she could help Ron, she could lie and tell him that she remembered about that they were dating, but Kim couldn't do that "Ron probably wouldn't believe me right now, it would be like I was feeling sorry for him or something" she decided she'd look into the matter "hopefully that would help me get the rest of my memories back" Kim thought.

She went over to him and gave him a hug, Ron finally realized that Kim was in the room, looking at her and faking a good mood "hey KP, I'm fine just a little something in my eye is all" Ron said to assure her, he didn't want her to worry about him.

Kim felt terrible that Ron was hiding his pain to assure her, Ron needed support and friendship the most right now, but he instead tried to assure her and make her feel better while he suffered in silence.

Kim remembered what Ron said earlier at lunch 'her happiness is more important than mine' and realized he was talking about her, when she thought of that it made her smile slightly that Ron cared that much about her.

Ron stood up and said in a false cherry tone "let's go KP, we're missing out on that Bueno Nacho we were going to get earlier, Ron really didn't feel like going to Bueno Nacho, but he if wanted to let Kim think nothing was wrong he had to act normal.

"Hey Ron, nice work with Drakken and Shego by the way" Kim said, hoping to raise his spirits slightly

Ron looked confused and remembered that Drakken and Shego were tied up "oh right that, Drakken tripped and knocked himself out and Shego accidently destroyed the laser and was a bit too close to it and crashed into the wall" Ron said, he doubted that Kim would believe that he defeated Shego.

"Really? I guess the Ron factor is in full effect today" Kim said, whilst thinking "I wish I could tell him that he was impressive against Shego, it could help give him some confidence in himself, confidence that might be used to help him recover from his emotional pain".

"Yeah it is KP" Ron said happily "I glad that Kim didn't see what happened, she probably freak out that I nearly put Drakken under mind control, She'd probably hate me that I'd do something like that and she would be gone from my life forever" Ron thought.

Kim thought it would be a good idea to not discuss all she seen and heard with Ron at the moment, he was still quite emotionally fragile and a few days might help him achieve some peace.

They called Global Justice and told them that they had Drakken and Shego, GJ sent out a team to transport the villains to a federal facility and sent a transport to give them a ride back to Middleton.

Soon the GJ team arrived with Will Du heading the operation, Will saw Kim and Ron and approached them; in his usual smug tone he said to Kim "well amateur, it's nice to finally see you finally caught Drakken and Shego you've had enough attempts to, now if it was me I would have caught them a long time ago"

Kim sighed, she had hoped that Will had not been assigned to pick up and transport Drakken and Shego "whatever Will can we go home now?" Kim asked, she didn't feel like dealing with Will at the moment.

Will pointed to an aircraft and said, that's your ride home, he didn't like either teen and would be glad if he never had to see them again, he said to Ron "nice to see you kept your pants on this time amateur" he laughed at his joke.

Ron was annoyed and said to Will "whatever" before deliberately barging past him.

"I am the top agent at GJ, you will show me the proper respect" Will said to Ron who didn't look back, turning to face Kim he asked annoyed "what's his problem?".

Kim couldn't believe Will, granted he didn't know what Ron had went through but Ron didn't say anything and Will had to make a joke at Ron's expense she snapped at Will "mind your own business Will, just be glad Ron chose to walk away".

Will raised his eye brow and asked "is that a threat, I can have you and that other amateur arrested you know, not that he could do anything to me anyway".

Kim sighed in frustration and thought how great it would be for Ron to put Will in his place but didn't say anything instead she followed Ron onto the aircraft he boarded and looked for him, she found him sitting in the Lotus position in the briefing room, she decided to leave him alone, she figured he needed to be alone at the moment.

Taking a seat near the cockpit Kim heard her kimmunicator beep "hey Wade what's the sitch" Kim asked

"Hey Kim, is Ron ok, he's turned off his kimmunicator," Wade asked

"I think so Wade, he just needs some time alone at the moment" Kim said, she didn't want to tell Wade what Ron had to go through "we got the plans for the laser, any idea what it does Wade?" Kim asked, she was curious what's so important about this laser anyway.

"Apparently this is a laser that reduces risk for the surgery so that people can have it at a younger age, instead of wearing glasses, this I guess could save a lot of money due to the fact people won't accidently break their glasses anymore, although unless Drakken wanted to have free laser eye surgery this laser would be less than useless to him" Wade said.

"What do you mean Wade?" Kim asked

"This laser is so weak that you have to amplify it's power by at least a million times to do damage to skin and that would be minor at best" Wade explained.

When Kim learnt this she was fuming, they went to stop Drakken over a laser that couldn't do any harm, Ron had his spirit crushed because of some piece of junk laser; she wondered what else could go wrong for Ron today, she hated seeing her best friend in pain and this was one thing after another, she said to Wade "Wade do me a favor and don't tell Ron what that laser does ok" Wade looked confused but agreed and then cut the connection.

Ron was deep in mediation, he turned off his kimmunicator to prevent any distractions, he was still in a bad mood coupled with his new emotional vulnerability, he could be a ticking time bomb as he would find it hard to control his emotions now, Ron had been tempted to add Will to his list of people he knocked out today but thought it wouldn't be appropriate, so he mediated to try get a grip on his emotions before he did something stupid.

He finally was at the breaking point, the last few weeks had been one thing after another and he finally had enough, he noticed that his Mystical Monkey Power had been more frequent as of late and that worried him and now his powers weren't going away, it was like they were here to stay, a few months ago that would made him happy but now it only worried him.

He didn't know what to do, he never wanted to hurt people before but now he was tempted to knock Will out over a simple joke which Ron would have shrugged off in the past, it was like the monster that Drakken created was still inside of him, trying to convince Ron to give in to his anger and pain.

He remembered in the heart of his anger that he was going to put a mind control chip on Drakken, but before he did something flashed through his mind, it was the thought of Kim and how she wouldn't have wanted him to do this.

Kim was thinking of what to do, she needed some time to look into the fact that she and Ron were dating but she couldn't leave Ron, not at this critical point, if she ignored him then he could be plagued with self doubt for the rest of his life but he also needed time to heal as well, she knew that Ron would keep up his facade that nothing was wrong and opt to spend time with her.

Soon they were nearing Middleton and as usual the plane was only going over not actually stopping which meant they had to jump, she stood up and grabbed a parachute for her and one for Ron and headed to the brief room where she last saw him.

Ron opened his eyes and felt different, while in mediation his senses were usually sharpened and more aware and went back to normal when he stopped mediating, instead his senses remained sharp and Ron could hear quiet footsteps approaching, the door opened and Kim came in and tossed him a parachute.

"Guess we're not landing at the airport today" Ron joked as he strapped on his parachute while Kim strapped on hers

Kim laughed, since kinder garden she had liked his sense of humor and it always made her feel calm even in a tense situation, her worries pushed aside for the moment she said "sorry Ron I know how much you hate free falling" Ron just shrugged and they headed towards the door of the plane.

One short plane jump later and Kim and Ron landed in the park, they packed up their parachutes and started to walk home, neither was speaking much they were each focusing on their own thoughts when they saw Felix.

Felix saw the pair and headed to them, he could see that they still weren't back to how they were again and this saddened him, he hated the fact his best friend a guy who could see past his wheel chair and treat him no differently than if he had no handicap had to go through this.

"Hey Felix what's happening?" Ron asked

"Nothing much Ronman, just got Zombie mayhem extreme, you wanna have a gaming weekend I haven't seen much of you outside school lately" Felix said.

Kim thought to herself "this could be good for Ron; it could help take his mind of things spend some time away from me, heavens knows with the pain he's putting himself through he needs it"

Ron said to Felix "I don't know, I'm not really in the mood for gaming".

Kim tapped him on the shoulder and said to him sternly "I not going to let you sit at home all weekend Ron" her tone turned to a amused tone as she said "now as I see it you have two choices, one hang out with your buddy Felix here and stuff yourself stupid with junk food and video games or you can spend the whole weekend with me at the club banana sale that's on this weekend".

Ron eyes widened, while he didn't mind so much going shopping with Kim, in other words being a pack mule carrying all her purchases , he only found that bearable because they were dating and quickly said "sounds tempting KP but I think I'll have to go with the first option" Kim laughed, she knew Ron would choose gaming with Felix.

Ron realized why Kim was so adamant that he not spend the whole weekend at home by himself; it was because he would just mope on what happened earlier. Kim thought" it would be better if he spend time hanging out with Felix, it would help Ron take his mind off what happened earlier".

Kim left Ron and Felix to sort out the plans for their gaming weekend while she headed home to organize meeting Monique at the sale the nest day, she wasn't as interested in shopping as she might have been, she wanted answers why Monique kept something so important from her, she realized why Felix didn't say anything, she would of taken it as seriously as when she heard Ron say it, laughable.

Kim thought about asking her parents surely they would tell her about her and Ron, but decided to wait until she had more information, she hated the fact that everyone kept this from her "what right did they have?" Kim thought angrily.

Ron had arrived at Felix's house with his controller, some junk food and his sleeping gear, they soon had everything set up and were bashing zombies, Ron was normally quite the gaming enthusiast but now that's not what he felt like doing.

He asked Felix "want to watch a movie?" Felix seemed to notice something was weighing heavily on Ron's mind.

"Hey Ronman, is something else bothering you" Felix asked, thinking it might not involve Kim as he saw the two of them together without any problems earlier.

"Ron thought for a moment then said "nah, I'm just tired at whipping your butt at zombie mayhem" he thought about how Drakken and Shego cruel words and how much they stung even though he knew they weren't true but he didn't want to go into that.

He also didn't want to talk his Mystical Monkey Powers and how worried he was about them, in any case Felix didn't know he had them "Felix would probably think I'm nuts if I went on about that" Ron thought.

Kim had arrived home and headed straight for her room, her mother called out to her but received no response, Kim was thinking about her and Ron dating, she thought that idea was laughable when Ron mentioned it earlier but now after seeing how powerful the feelings Ron had for her were, the idea didn't seem laughable but actually believable.

Her mother was surprised at the lack of response and was instantly concerned, she hoped nothing bad had happened between her and Ron, Kim mentioned the night before that she was worried that Ron was distancing himself, could it be that distance grew or even worse that their friendship had ended.

Following Kim upstairs she noticed that the normally clean room was a mess, Kim was looking for something, what that was she had no clue until she noticed that Kim wasn't just looking through her possessions but for something on her computer and thought "does she know about her and Ron?" She hoped that this was the case she had been happy that Kim and Ron got together and wanted them to have what they lost due to some cruel twist of fate.

Kim was looking through everything, she upturned her bed, she tore through her cupboard looking for something that she couldn't remember having in the hopes that if she could find something that she didn't recognize having immediately; she could focus on using that to help recover some of her final lost memories.

While she didn't find anything that she didn't already own for at least a year now, she looked on the computer and went to her online diary to find to her horror that it was all gone; Kim couldn't understand why someone would delete her diary entries.

Ann watched as Kim sunk into despair and realized that someone must of removed the things that Ron had given her while they been dating, she knew who it was immediately "he's really went through a lot of effort at the time to cover all possibilities".

She thought what to do, she could go to her husband and demand all of Kim's things, she knew he wouldn't throw them away just in case she got her memory back which meant he hid them somewhere, but as this idea popped in her head she knew that Kim would become suspicious if items suddenly turned up, having another idea which would work she went off to organize it.

Kim started to put her room together when she spotted her Pandaroo, picking it up she looked at the cuddle buddy when she remembered who gave it to her, it had been Ron, he knew she wanted one so for her eleventh birthday he saved up all his pocket money and he gave it to her, she smiled fondly at the memory.

After spending an hour looking at the cuddle buddy Kim realized she needed to finish putting her room back together before her parents saw it, she wondered how they react when she informed them that she knew they been hiding the truth for some time now.

Soon Kim got ready for bed and soon fell asleep, she had flashes of memories that she didn't recognize but knew they were hers, she saw a tower which she had seen somewhere but couldn't place it, it was a dark and stormy night while heavily raining and was about to see inside the tower when she woke up. Kim thought about that tower and felt that something important happened there but she didn't know what.

Ron couldn't sleep he had been trying for at least four hours and still he couldn't sleep, he tried every trick in the book but he still couldn't sleep so Ron gave up and quietly snuck out of the house to see the sun rising.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Breaking point**

Ron walked back into Felix's house to find Felix looking for him "hey Ronman where you get too?" Felix asked.

Ron shrugged and said "I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air, I thought I should just let you sleep".

Felix looked at Ron and thought "I can't take this anymore, I hate seeing Ron like this and it has to stop".

"Ron you know you can't keep going on like this, you think you are able to hide how bad your hurting about Kim, but you can't it's as clear as day" Felix said

"Felix I don't want to talk about this right now, can we just drop it" Ron said

"No we can't, look at you, you walk around like your dead inside it's painful to look at dude, I'm not saying this because I want to but because you need to hear it, Kim's not going to remember, it's been what a month? A month and a half and she still hasn't remembered you have to move on" Felix said, he felt terrible saying this but felt he had to.

Ron said coldly "drop it, I don't want to talk about it"

"You can try run from the truth all you want Ron but sooner or later you realize what I'm saying is true, that's your problem, you run from your problems you don't face them like you should" Felix said.

"I'm not running there's nothing I can do" Ron said sadly

"That's a load of crap, even if she couldn't remember you still could of tried to earn her affections again and with your past experiences you would know all the things you shouldn't do, but you didn't do anything and now you're the pathetic shell I see in front of me" Felix said.

Ron felt crushed, this was worse than Drakken's taunts, while they were lies Felix spoke the truth, Ron hung his head and tears started to fall from his eyes "I could have done something, this is my fault for sitting around waiting like a loser" Ron thought.

The life and spirit that was normally in Ron's eyes had disappeared, Ron felt overwrought with emotions once again but this time the feeling was worse, Ron felt he'd lost everything including any hope he had left.

Felix looked at Ron and saw that Ron looked truly defeated and internally cringed, he knew Ron was in pain but didn't know he was so vulnerable, he just crushed whatever hope and spirit had left and now he was truly a shell, Ron Stoppable was dead inside.

Ron grabbed his things and left without a word, Felix tried to talk to him but Ron had closed himself off everything and Felix felt guilty, he wanted to help Ron but instead he crushed him completely, only one person could help him now but she wasn't aware of it.

Kim had met Monique at the mall at ten, she had some breakfast and spent some time thinking questions she would ask Monique when she got the chance, they spent two hours trying on different outfits, Monique noticed that Kim didn't seem interested in shopping and something was on her mind, she hoped that something bad didn't happen between her and Ron.

They went to the food court and got some lunch and Monique asked "Kim is something wrong?"

Kim looked at Monique for a moment they said "yes Mon something is wrong"

"Is it to do with Ron?" Monique asked, hoping that it wasn't.

"Why didn't you tell me Mon?" Kim asked in a serious voice

Monique was confused, what was Kim talking about; before she got to ask Kim asked "you knew that Ron and I were dating, so why didn't you tell me?"

Monique felt hopeful "has Kim finally remembered, this is the thing that Ron needs and it couldn't of come at a better time" Monique wondered before she asked "so you remember now do you?"

"No, I don't remember, but you didn't answer my question" Kim said

Monique was even more confused, if Kim didn't remember how did she find out "how did you find out" she asked weakly.

Not important Mon, now answer the question, why didn't you tell me" Kim said in a cold tone, she was getting frustrated that Monique hadn't given her a straight answer.

Monique thought for a moment before answering "it wasn't my place Kim"

Kim asked angrily "what do you mean it wasn't your place too, you're my and Ron's friend, you could have spared Ron a lot of pain if you told me earlier"

"If I had told you, would you have believed me? Don't you think that if I told you that it could look like I was trying to get you to hook up with Ron, your memories made it so Ron's just Ron in your book" Monique reasoned.

"I would have listened, if everyone told me that I was dating Ron I would have focused on getting those memories and seeing if it was true and spared Ron a lot of pain" Kim said.

Monique said "I didn't know when to tell you, Ron told me and Felix that he was just going to wait and hope your memories returned on their own.

"When about when my memories had just been lost, you could have told me then, but you chose not to, I recall you saying something like uh what was it, she needs time to remember on her own, and of course Ron decided to wait, he could tell I was getting annoyed at him bring it up while everyone else didn't say a word" Kim asked angrily.

Monique felt guilty that she didn't help Ron then "maybe this mess might not have happened but I didn't think it would come to this" Monique thought sadly "but how was I supposed to tell you anyway Kim" she asked

Kim asked "what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, how do I tell you that you are dating Ron and have been for six months when you laughed about the idea" Monique said

Kim cringed and thought that Monique had a point

"Look I understand that Ron is a little down……" Monique started to say before Kim interrupted her.

"A little down, you have no idea how much pain Ron is in, he's shattered Mon, emotional wreck doesn't begin to describe what state of mind he's in, I'm surprised he can go on with the amount of pain he's in" Kim said.

Monique had tried to downplay how bad she thought Ron was doing in the hopes of calming down Kim but Kim's assessment of Ron concerned her, did something bad happen to Ron yesterday "did something happen to Ron, Kim?" she asked.

Kim's looked away as she thought of the horrible cruelties Ron suffered yesterday but didn't answer, although she knew Ron wouldn't have blamed her, she blamed herself that Ron suffered so much.

Kim stood up and said to Monique "I'm going for a walk, I need some time to think" and quickly started to walk away.

Monique called out to Kim, "does Ron know that you know?".

Kim turned around and said "no he doesn't, so don't tell him, I will when the time is right" before heading on her way again.

Monique thought "why didn't she tell Ron first of all people that she knew the truth, surely that would cause him to be over the moon with happiness" She thought about telling Ron but knew that Kim would have her reasons and this time it would be better to be silent.

Kim went home to confront her parents and found a note she read it and was annoyed it was like they somehow knew that she was going to talk to them about Ron and managed to find a way to avoid it, at least she'd wouldn't have to deal with her brothers who were spending the rest of the weekend with a friend of theirs.

Going to her room she found a ring binder on her bed with a note on the front which said 'read me' Kim opened the binder curious about its contents and soon realized that it some of her entries from her diary.

Excitement swell up within Kim, she didn't know who sent this, and how they got a hold of her diary entries but that wasn't important "maybe if I read these, I might remember something about my relationship with Ron" Kim thought excitedly .

Despite the entries mostly being less than a page long there was still quite a few of them and it was late in the evening and had gotten through most of them when she was interrupted phone ringing, irritably she stopped what she was doing and answered it and within twenty seconds hung up as it was only telemarketers "what a waste of time that was" she thought.

Seeing what the time was Kim heated up the dinner that was left in the microwave for her, she still wasn't allowed to cook for herself as it was she was barely allowed to use the jug and microwave.

After bolting down her dinner she went back to her room, she grabbed a pen and pad to record notes from her diary, starting from the first of her entries she slowly read through it and wrote down details that caught her attention or anything that caused to her remember something no matter what that was.

It was about one in the morning when she went to sleep, she only worked through some of the entries and reading through all this information was making her drowsy she decided to continue in the morning and went to sleep.

Ron was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, he been doing so for the whole afternoon, he just didn't feel like doing anything else, nothing particularly matter to him, Armageddon could be happening for all he cared.

He spent the whole time constantly degrading and criticizing himself, like he was an idiot, a buffoon for not trying to do something more than wait for Kim to get her memories back, when he thought about it he felt Felix was right that he could have done more and now Kim will never remember.

Ron eventually fell asleep but when he did he wasn't sure but when he woke up he had no inclination to get out of bed "what's the point anyway" Ron thought, he had no reason to get out of bed so he stayed lying in it.

Ron parents were getting concerned Ron had spent the last twenty four hours in his room without coming out once, he didn't eat anything or even go to the bathroom, they tried to talk to him but he just told them to leave him alone, they wished they could help their son but knew only one person who might be able to help him at this point.

After going about two days without food Ron went downstairs to make something to eat, cooking was a hobby of his and normally cheered up him when he needed it but at this point he just wanted to be done quickly and eat, he ate his meal which he found didn't taste as good as other times he made it and went back to his room to try to get to sleep.

Kim spent her Sunday continuing the work she started last night and as a result had some memories of previous dates with Ron, most were trips to Bueno Nacho and then the movies but a few especially the ones closer to when she first lost her memories were better, like how he cooked them a delicious dinner in a candle light setting.

She found that most of the improvements she noticed in Ron were from them dating rather than anything else, he studied harder; he started to be less big headed about things like getting a higher grade than her in something apart from home ec like that English assignment that got handed back a few days ago.

As she started to remember more and more she started to feel the emotions she must have of felt once before she lost her memories, she imagined she felt them more strongly then but felt this was a start.

Her mother got home about six her father not too much longer after that, they decided to go out for dinner rather than cook something, Kim thought about confronting her parents now that she had a chance but decided not to as her brothers were around and they were in a public place, so she ate in silence thinking about all she discovered today.

"Kimmie-cub is something wrong" James asked, Kim looked at him and said "I'm just thinking is all" she didn't want to get into a prolonged conversation as she was certain if she did she ask about Ron and this wasn't the time and place.

Ann interrupted him before he could say anything "honey, Kim will talk to us if she wants to" she was sure that Kim was thinking about Ron and believed Kim would come to them when she was ready "I hope the house will be still standing after that conversation" she thought.

James nodded and resumed his meal, Kim didn't participate in any of the conversation during dinner, in fact she wasn't paying any attention to it, they soon were finished and headed home, as soon as they got home Kim went to her room, she was tired and wanted to get to sleep.

The next morning the alarm went off to wake Ron up for school, he just hit the button to turn it off and tried to get back to sleep, he didn't care if he got in trouble for skipping school and didn't feel like going in any case.

Someone was knocking at his door but Ron didn't respond, his mother opened the door and said "I don't care what's bothering you but you're going to school" Ron groaned which prompted her to say "you have twenty minutes, have a shower and get dress, otherwise I drag you to school in your pajamas".

Knowing there was no point fighting it, he got up and had a shower, once he was showered he got dressed and headed to school, he thought Kim would figure that he wasn't showing up and head to school on her own.

Kim had waited for about half an hour before leaving for school, she was worried about Ron, he always stopped by her house to walk to school with her they only times he didn't was when he was sick and he'd call before hand, she thought about going to his house but she was running late as it was "if I don't see him at school today, I'll head straight to his house after school" she thought.

Kim made it to class with a few minutes to spare, she took her seat and her worry intensified when she didn't she Ron, a few seconds after the bell rang Ron walked into the room and Mr. Barkin stood infront of him "Stoppable your late you know what that means?: Mr. Barkin asked.

Ron held out his hand and said "Detention, I know" Mr. Barkin was surprised Ron always tried to avoid a detention with either some twisting of words or pleading but he was just accepting it, he filled out a form and handed it to him, Ron then sat down beside Kim as Mr. Barkin took roll call.

Kim felt relieved to see Ron, however that relief didn't last long as Ron body expression managed to give away the fact he was doing even worse than a few days ago, she decided she was going to talk to Ron in their study period which fortunately for her was right after home room.

Soon the bell rang and before Kim could talk to Ron someone called out to her, Kim turned and saw Sarah Ryans a girl on the environmental committee "so not the time" Kim thought.

"Hey Kim can I speak to you, it's just for a few minutes" Sarah asked

"Kim nodded before turning to Ron "meet me in the library?" She asked and Ron nodded before heading to the library.

Ron was heading to the library when Bonnie and her posse saw him and Bonnie said to Ron "hey loser, where's Possible has she ditched you?" Bonnie asked, Ron didn't say anything so Bonnie added "it's about time to; she could do a lot better than you".

Bonnie smirked, it had always been a goal of hers to hurt Ron, not because she really hated him but because he'd always been able to brush off the words and taunts of others and usually make them look pathetic "oh are you going to cry, you big baby it's no wonder no one likes you, you may as well not exist you'd be doing the world a favor" Bonnie said.

Ron thought "is she right? I always cause problems, I always get in the way maybe Kim would be better off without me and my parents they would be too, I mean who'd miss me I hardly noticed by anyone anyway and if I am if's for nothing good" sighing deeply "your right" he said before walking off.

Kim was annoyed that she had to explain once again that the cleanup of Middleton Park would be at the end of next month weather permitting of course when she heard Ron say 'your right' and was instantly worried, Bonnie never said anything nice especially to Ron so if he was agreeing it wasn't good.

Kim approached Bonnie and asked "what did you say to him?".

Bonnie smirked and asked tauntingly "and why should I tell you K?"

Bonnie's smirk and attitude did little to help Kim's mood so Kim grabbed Bonnie and pushed her against a locker "what did you say to him, answer me" Kim said smashing Bonnie against the locker once more.

"That he shouldn't exist, that he'd be doing the world a favor" Bonnie stammered, she was worried now Kim was using physical violence.

"Why, of all things did you say that" Kim screamed at her, she knew what Ron was going to do now and had to stop him, smashing Bonnie repeatedly against the lockers several times she pushed Bonnie into them once more and let go and went after Ron, hoping she could catch him.

Ron was walking to a waterfall that was just outside of town, Bonnie's words made so much sense in his head, and now he was going to end it once and for all, he stood at the edge of the water fall and looked over the edge, the drop was a big one and it was only a shallow spring at the bottom, no chance for survival.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and screamed to Wade "Where's Ron? I need to find him now"

Wade noticed the sense of urgency and panic in Kim's voice and quickly located the locating chip in the back of his neck "he's near that waterfall outside of town" He said then asked "why would he be there?".

Kim just disconnected the connection and ran as fast as she could to the waterfall, Ron was going to jump, but she couldn't let him, she had to stop him, willing her body to run faster she soon arrived at the waterfall.

What will happen next? Has Ron jumped? Or is there still a chance to save him. Only time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to apologize to those who were awaiting the next chapter to my story, I know that it has been about four months but nevertheless the next chapter is finally here

**Chapter 6: The More Things Change The More They Stay The Same**

Ron stood at the edge of the waterfall, tears running down his face as he looked at the bottom, he had been about to jump when something stopped him, he couldn't explain it but it was like his body was unwilling to comply with his minds wishes.

He tried to will himself to jump to end it all, the pain, the misery he felt, he hated how he only felt sadness or anger, he felt like he was only a shell of misery and pain and if he were to go on, he would lose control in the maelstrom of his negative emotions and hurt someone he cared, someone he cared for like Kim.

It was thinking how he could hurt Kim that he had a sudden epiphany, he was worried about hurting her by losing control of his emotions but wouldn't killing himself have a similar effect, she would be devastated that her best friend was gone, in a kind of perverse way it would be like what happened to him.

Kim lost her memories of them dating due to no fault of her own and Ron was forced back into the best friend role, he'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to him, he knew as he'd been reminding himself several times that she wasn't doing it to hurt him, she genuinely didn't remember but if he killed himself that meant he was willing to hurt the people he'd cared about to escape his own pain.

It seemed selfish to him, and now that he thought about it like that he realized that he couldn't jump, he wouldn't allow himself to hurt the people he cared for just because he couldn't handle it, people like Monique and Felix tried to be supportive but Ron didn't accept their support stating that he was fine.

Kim arrived and saw Ron standing on the edge of the cliff, she was relieved that he hadn't jumped yet, but until he stood away from the edge she would be wary, he still could jump at any moment, she reached into her bag and pulled out her grappling gun.

"Don't worry KP, I'm not going to jump" Ron said with his back to her.

Kim was relieved to hear that, she had been afraid that she had lost him, her best friend for thirteen years, he'd always supported her and now she would help him through his time of need Ron looked at his watch "we should be getting back to school KP, we'll probably get a detention as it is" Ron said

Kim shook her head "no I have to fix everything now, I can't let anything else get in the way" Kim thought, she pulled out her kimmunicator and turned it off and said "no Ron, we need to talk first"

Ron sighed, she wanted to talk about how he nearly committed suicide, he supposed he couldn't avoid this discussion, it was going to happen whether he like it or not, reluctantly he nodded and waited for her to speak.

"I'm glad you didn't jump Ron, I don't know what I'd do without you" Kim said as she approached him and hugged him, holding him tightly as if she were to let him go he'd be gone.

Ron remained silent as he thought how close he was to making what would have been the worst thing he could of done, how he was trying to will his body to jump, to end all the pain

"I nearly did jump Kim, I almost did it" Ron admitted quietly, he felt ashamed as he admitted that

"That doesn't matter Ron the important thing is that you didn't" I was worried that I'd never see you again Ron, you've always been there for me and it would of killed me to not been able to help you when you needed it.

A part of Ron was surprised that she wasn't chewing him out for his reckless thinking, maybe she was saving it for later when she knew things were under control, Ron sighed "Kim I'm sorry for worrying you I was being an idiot" he started to imagine his reaction if the roles were reversed and felt he knew some of how Kim was feeling.

Kim broke the hug and looked him in the eyes "hey don't put yourself down Ron, we all make mistakes and do things without thinking remember Halloween a few years ago?" Kim asked

Ron nodded he remembered that particular Halloween well, the one when Kim was wearing the centurion battle armor and every time she got stressed the suit activated more and more until it made a high tech battle armor capable to doing some serious damage, how the situation started from seemingly insignificant until it became a big problem.

"That's different Kim, you only let loose a high tech piece of armor, I almost killed myself because of how pathetic I am"

Kim hated it how he put himself down, he was always cheerful and easy going, no time for self hatred, he never put himself down not once in the thirteen years she'd known him, it was a sign of how much he'd suffered over the last two months and of course she felt worse that she was the ultimate cause of his pain "you're not pathetic Ron"

"Yes I am Kim, I'm pathetic, a idiot, a coward, a loser" Ron started to rant before he was interrupted

"No Ron, you are definitely none of those things and I won't let you think or believe that, you're the best person I know, you're a kind, caring, loyal, brave, the best friend anyone could ever ask for" Kim didn't have to exaggerate about her opinion of him, she'd always thought throughout their friendship.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better Kim but we both know that is just a comforting lie" Ron said sadly

Kim didn't like this self defeating attitude Ron had at the moment; she knew that she had to break through his doubts and his pain if she was to help him "Ron we've known each other for most of our lives, why would I lie to you"

"Because the lie is better than the truth" before Kim was going to say something he continued " you say I'm brave Kim I'm not, I'm a coward who runs from his problems instead of facing them, I'm pathetic because I mope about my problems that instead of dealing with them I run from and I am an idiot and a loser because when you lost your memories of us dating I just assumed things would fix themselves instead of trying to fix them myself" Ron said, a moment later his eyes widened slightly as he realized he stated the example on his mind without realizing it.

"I don't think there was anything you could of done Ron" Kim said sadly as she thought how people withheld the information from her, Monique and even her parents kept that from her, which caused her to inadvertently hurt him.

"Wait you believe me now, what happened to misreading the lines" Ron asked, he had not seen a sign that Kim had changed in her belief of them dating.

Kim sighed; she didn't want to admit that it took hearing Drakken and Shego insulting him about it for her to accept the possibility that his claims were true, she could twist the truth slightly so it wasn't so painful for him but no she couldn't do that it wasn't fair to him "remember when we went to stop Drakken and Shego?"

Ron nodded, he doubted that he could ever forget that "It was listening to them insulting you about what happened, before I heard it from them you were the only person to say that we were dating even Monique and my parents didn't say anything, it was then I started to believe" Kim admitted, the guilt she felt made her two inches tall.

Ron was taken aback as he thought "she'd was aware that was going on and she didn't do anything to try help me" he hoped that there was an explanation to that, he could never of imagined her leaving him to suffer the torment he suffered "why didn't you do something?" he asked weakly

Taking a deep breath Kim answered "when we split up I got to a room with a keypad and got Wade to hack it to let me in, unfortunately it was a cell that Drakken built so if he caught us he could gloat and we'd be forced to listen to it and not be able to stop him" Kim paused before continuing "when I was locked in the cell I saw and heard everything, how Drakken wanted to stick me under mind control once he ruled the world, how they made fun of our circumstance and how you were able to defeat Shego with ease".

"Oh" was all Ron was able to say, he wasn't proud that he nearly stuck Drakken under mind control and found another reason to be glad that he didn't

"Believe me Ron I wanted to help you, to make them stop but I couldn't I'm sorry" Kim said as she recalled how the sense of helplessness she felt as she unable to help her best friend.

"It's not your fault KP from the sounds of things you'd couldn't do anything" Ron was glad that there was a reason why she couldn't of helped him, that she wanted to help him but was unable.

"Ron you know what they said, it's not true you know that right?" Kim asked

Ron didn't answer so Kim continued "you're a good person Ron, whatever Drakken thinks you shouldn't care about he's just a sad man who jealous that you have friends and he got laughed at while at college by his friends, I stick with you because without you I'm not sure I'd like the person I'd be chances are I'd be like Bonnie a total cow who only cares where she stands on the food chain".

"Shego sticks with him so he can't be that jealous KP" Ron countered

"Ron, Drakken pays her to stick with him, you couldn't pay me to leave you Ron, you're my best friend for now and always, whatever else we are or aren't we'd always be friends Ron" Kim said, she might not remember that they dated but she remembered how he was as friend and could say that without any hesitation.

Ron smiled weakly, it was the first smile that he didn't have to fake for about the last two months, he never doubted his friendship with Kim, not after all they have been through, travelling all over the world, switching bodies, sharing the same dream, the moodulator incident and a whole other bunch of things they had done together or been a part of.

"Thanks KP I needed that, so what happens now, you know about us? Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron; I still don't actually remember about us, I still don't have the memories of us dating"

Ron sighed "I guess things stay the way that they are, I can live with that"

"Can you Ron, can you deal with the fact that things may never be as they were?" Kim asked

Ron thought about her question, he did feel a bit better he felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders, even if things didn't go back to how they were he'd still have the memories of all the good times they had while they dated and he could accept the fact that he didn't do anything stupid to cause them to break up and more than likely ruin their friendship.

"If you think it will help, we can just stop seeing each other for a while you know a little space" Kim suggested

Ron shook his head "No if I am going to get on with my life I'm going to have to figure out how to be around you and be ok, and besides you're my best friend I'd doubt I'd survive a week without seeing you"

Kim smiled at that, some people would of taken the space willingly, some would of broken off their friendship to focus on themselves but Ron was still willing to be her friend, she wondered how it was that she was so lucky to have a friend like him "Glad to hear it Ron"

"I've always been your friend KP nothing can change that, not even all the naco's in the world can make me stop being your friend"

"Hmmm speaking of naco's wanna go to Bueno Nacho and get something to eat, we never did get to go the other day" Kim said

Ron smiled "sounds badical hanging out at Bueno Nacho with my best friend it just like it always been"

The two went to Bueno Nacho and Ron got his standard Naco order while Kim in celebration of being able to help him slightly at least joined him in having a naco, and for the first time in ages the two friends were able to enjoy hanging out with one another without any worries.

Walking home in silence all that needed to be said had been said so they were enjoying each other company when Ron who was prone to clumsiness tripped and stood on the hem of his cargo pants causing them to fall down.

Ron quickly stood and pulled up his pants and said "sorry about that I guess things won't completely change"

Kim didn't hear what he said, when she saw his pants fall down she started to flash back to all the times she'd seen it in the past, everything started to come back how they were dating, not just the memories but her feelings that had been lost when she lost her memories and soon she was looking at him with a big smile on her face "you know Ron if you'd been wearing the belt I gave you that wouldn't of happened" she said.

"Huh?" Ron quickly realized he wasn't wearing the belt Kim gave him it took him a minute to fully comprehend what she said but before he got say anything she grabbed him and started to kiss him, he was shocked for a few seconds but soon he started to kiss back on reflex

"What was that about?" Ron asked

Kim giggled "I just remembered that you're my boyfriend and I love you"

"Really?" Ron couldn't believe it, he wouldn't of been surprised if he were to wake up right now and find it had all been a dream, Kim nodded giving him a radiant smile as she did so "I love you too KP"

They held each other for several minutes before Ron pointed out "this is the first time I'm glad my pants dropped, and you called it my pant problem" they both laughed relieved that things had worked out, the two souls who had been split from a unforeseen accident had now be joined together again.


End file.
